Tonight
by Damon'sHumanity
Summary: AU & AH. Christmastime setting. Elena Gilbert/Pierce is all alone on Christmas Eve and decides to go to a club. She dances with masked stranger, and everything is revealed at midnight. Surprised? Definitely. DxE Two-shot! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tonight**_

**A/N: **This is a one-shot...well, technically a two-shot that kept floating around in my brain, and it just wouldn't stop. It just became something I had to try…it's a Christmastime setting. The pairing, of course, is my all-time favorite…**Delena! **Sorry, if you don't like it, don't read it! (:

_**Elena**_

It's Christmas Eve, and I am completely alone in my apartment. I am a nation-wide famous professional dancer, and I _should not_ be alone right now…but I am. I flipped off the television in front of me as Damon Salvatore came across the screen. _Ugh._ he disgusted me. I have hated his arrogant ass for about 2 years now.

I sighed, wishing I had somewhere to be. My younger brother was married and had a family already…coincidentally, he was married to my best friend. He and Bonnie had been together for 8 years now. That was the same age as my niece, (their daughter) Margaret. She goes by Maggie though. Maggie was the reason I hated Damon so much though…but that's another story for another time.

My other best friend, Caroline, recently moved away from L.A. She left me here, and moved to Florida with her boyfriend, Tyler. His uncle lived there, and he wanted to spend some time with him before Mason passed away. He had a terminal cancer, and he knew he didn't have much time left.

My _sister_, Katherine Pierce, is something I try not to dwell on too much. She and I do not have the best relationship, some might say. These people are too kind. I hate her, and we have nothing to do with each other. Not since she stole Stefan from me.

I loved Stefan, and when we broke up, I never thought it would last, but then I found him in bed with _her_ only three weeks later. Talk about a deer stuck in the headlights. Ever since then, we have not been able to be within 100 feet of each other. And you might ask why that is? Most sisters, _twin sisters_ no less, could probably recover from such a situation in time. Well, not us. Not when the press was all over this story for months. Not when they're still together.

All of this wallowing made me depressed…I need to get out of here. I guess it wasn't such a bad thing after all, being alone, because that meant I could go to a club or a bar on Christmas Eve and there would be no one to frown at me. Bonnie and Jeremy had invited me over for Christmas, but there was no way I would've been able to make it back to Mystic Falls by the next morning, so I promised to fly in for New Year's.

I looked over my attire, happy to see that I would not have to change in order to go out. My low-cut deep red blouse clung tightly to me, as did my black designer skinny jeans. I slid on some knee high black Jimmy Choo stiletto boots and grabbed my keys and my phone. As I thought about it, I realized the club I wanted to go to was the Masquerade. They didn't allow anyone in without a mask, not even Elena Pierce.

I ran to my room and opened one of the drawers in my armoire, hoping it was still there. When I looked at the elegant black velvet mask that covered only my eyes. It wasn't very old, and I'd bought it just for the occasions when I went to this particular club.

Now I was ready. So I grabbed the mask and headed out of my luxurious apartment, not knowing what time I would be back to it. As the elevator reached the lobby, I walked out of the sliding double doors and straight to my car. You might say I had VIP parking, and you just might be right about that. I stepped into my new red Chevy Camaro and sped towards the club.

When I reached my destination, I skipped past the long line and went easily to the front. "Hey, Ric. Didn't think you'd be working tonight," I said to the guard, whom I was quite familiar with. He was dating one of my choreographer friends that I still kept in touch with, Jenna Somers.

"Elena Pierce…is that you?" he asked, hoping he wasn't wrong. I cursed my sister again for having the same face as me and plastered a smile on my face.

"Alaric Saltzman, of course it's me. Now, do I have to beg or are you going to let me through?" I asked.

"Oh, good, I was hoping you weren't your sister. Jenna is working on a project, so she couldn't be home for Christmas, and as it turns out, neither could I. You can go on through, but shouldn't you be home with your family?" he asked while unhooking the rope.

"No, I couldn't get a flight to Mystic Falls, but I'm going home for New Year's," I said, waving at him and pulling on my mask. As I entered, We R Who We R by Ke$ha came over the speakers. I smiled, remembering how only last week the artist had called me, practically begging me to star in the video for this very song.

I made my way to the bar, the bartender immediately coming to meet me for my drink order. "Bourbon on the rocks…please." I added as an afterthought. I went straight for the heavy stuff, downing three or four glasses before going to do what I did best. Dance.

The floor was crowded with many people, but I suddenly felt the need for a show. I looked around, searching for a suitable partner to dance with. Someone who was at least capable of keeping a good rhythm was hard to find though. I found it strange that so many people were here though, especially on Christmas Eve.

Suddenly I felt someone grinding on me, but I didn't feel the usual need to shove this guy the hell off of me. I danced on him as well, actually surprised that I was enjoying myself. Then, grabbing my hips, he swiveled me around as the song ended, and I noticed he was also wearing a black mask in the same shape as mine. Only his was definitely more masculine, and they made his electric-blue eyes seem even more bright.

This guy was very sexy from what I could see, and not too shabby in the dancing department, so I decided to tolerate him for the next dance. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him…there was just something about him that seemed so…familiar.

The next song that came on was Tonight by Enrique Iglesias, and it was much to my surprise that my dance partner was not interested in grinding anymore. He spun me and moved me all over the dance floor, the crowd clearing out to make room for us. He was actually a splendid dancer, which surprised me. They were playing the _slightly_ clean version of this song, and I couldn't help but think of how well it could relate to the two of us. From the sexy, all-knowing smirk of my mystery partner, I knew he was thinking the same as he dipped me.

I can't remember another time when I'd ever felt this way, because the chemistry between us was almost tangible, and I didn't even know his name. But I couldn't help but feel the tingles he gave me every time his hands came in contact with my body. I think our dancing would definitely qualify as "Dirty Dancing" and I didn't care one bit.

The song came to a close, and my partner leaned down for one last dip. I had to admit, I was panting and so was he, and the crowd that had been watching us burst into applause. I didn't want him to let go, and I was quite happy when he didn't. Instead, he pulled me over to the side and the drunk dancing picked back up again.

"That was an absolute treat. Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" said my mystery partner. I should really ask his name…but on second thought, maybe it would be more sexy if we kept it a mystery. I almost died of laughter at his comment, though.

"It's what I do, and there's no other way to explain it," I smiled, liking the fact that his arm was still around my waist.

"Ah, it's just my luck that I get a professional dancer as my dance partner for tonight," he laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you're telling me I can only dance with you for the whole night?"

"Do you honestly want to dance with anyone else? I'm probably the only one in this place with enough experience to match you…" he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Too true. Good point…now let's get something to drink." I said, pulling him by the hand towards the bar.

"Not so fast," he said, catching my hand, and I followed his eyes upwards. Mistletoe. I smiled, letting him pull me closer. I would be stupid not to let him kiss me, what with those perfectly shaped lips. Finally, the moment I'd been waiting for happened.

He pressed his lips to mine, and I don't think I had ever experienced something so magical. It was like I had been electrocuted, and all my senses were fried. The only thing I could feel was his lips on mine, and they felt _too_ good.

When he pulled away, we were both smiling, our cheeks flushed. "What's your name, anyways?" he smirked.

"Not a chance…I say we don't tell until we're unmasked at midnight. That's a hell of a lot more mysterious and sexy than just…_knowing._"

"Hmm…fair enough, but what do we call each other until then?" he challenged, smirking. It was just then that I noticed how gorgeously infuriating his dimples were.

"How 'bout I just call you Sexy? I'd say it fits pretty well," I said, loving that I was the one who was smirking now. Amusement flashed through those godforsaken blue eyes. I swear, he had eyes that could make my knees give out, and I didn't even _really_ know him. But then again, I knew his lips pretty well. Those luscious, beautiful lips.

"I have _no_ problem with that whatsoever…I get that a lot actually, but it's never sounded so good to me…until I heard you say it. You can call me Sexy as long as I get to call you baby…deal?" he said, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. I giggled, thinking it was adorable, and nodded my permission.

"Alright _sexy_, let's go get some drinks now. You know, this is probably the most fun I've ever had on a Christmas Eve, when I was supposed to be alone." I admitted as he wrapped an arm around me, walking to the bar again.

"Baby, who would ever be stupid enough to leave _you_ alone?" he smirked, but his eyes were serious. He turned to the bartender, "I guess I'll have whatever girly drink she chooses."

The bartender and I chuckled simultaneously, "You shouldn't be so quick to assume." I said, my eyes twinkling. The bartender gave me a knowing look and asked,

"Same as earlier?" I nodded, smirking when he poured two glasses of bourbon with ice. I saw the surprise clearly written all over…_sexy's_ face and almost died of laughter.

"Wow…you sure know how to take a guy by surprise, baby." he said, clinking his glass with mine a downing it in a swallow. We drank and drank, and before long, it was 11:59.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you're all having a good time, but I would like to announce that it's nearly midnight. Which means…time for the unmasking. So, on the count of ten, everyone please remove your masks," I heard her voice slowly count down from ten, and my heart pounded in anticipation.

Finally, it was over. My hands shook as they reached upwards, and I was surprised when his hand caught mine instead of taking off his own mask.

"Wait…I just wanted to say something first," he said, and I realized just how many drinks we'd had. I wasn't hammered, but I was about two drinks away from it. So was he, I could tell.

"Me too, actually…" I admitted. Then, at the same time, we murmured,

"Just try not to freak when you recognize me." Surprise filled my eyes, as well as his, and suddenly, he kissed me for a about the twentieth time this evening. It was different this time, and there are really no good adjectives to describe it. It was almost…_shy_, and mid-kiss, we took off each other's masks without even bothering to open our eyes. We were _so _blissfully drunk.

As we broke away, our eyes popped open in anticipation and curiosity. My smile faded quickly as I saw who he was. Who I'd been kissing. Who I'd been attracted to and danced with. No _way_. No way in _HELL._

"Damon Salvatore? NO…shit, shit, _shit._ Oh, _no_!" I groaned, panicking and shaking my head frantically. I remembered the whole night, and willed it to have just been a nightmare. I forced myself to look at him, and his eyes were filled with alarm and confusion. I took a wide step back from him as he began to speak.

"Well, my first guess was that you were Katherine, but you've been nothing like her this entire evening. Thank _God_ for that…she's not a pretty drunk. But she would've been more than happy to see me, which you are obviously _not._ So you're Elena, and for some reason, you're upset…with me. Why?" he frowned.

"Uh…I…_hate_ you…?" And I hate myself even more, because after only one night that statement sounded like a damned question. And I swore to myself if I ever got the chance to confront him that I'd tell him exactly where to go. What the hell has come over me?

"_What_? No you don't…I mean, we were just…_Elena_, why?" he asked, more confused than ever. Looking into those irresistible blue eyes that were filled with anguish, I felt guilty, but I had to snap myself out of it. "It" being the spell he's put over me this evening.

"Because, you…you're…ugh. You're an asshat!" I struggled, wishing now more than ever that I would wake up. But a BIG part of me had really enjoyed spending time with him, and didn't want this to be a dream, and that part of me was _wrong_.

Suddenly, he burst out laughing, and I realized how serious we'd been about this, despite how drunk we were, until then.

"Well, in that case, you can join the club, Elena. I just really thought you were different…I thought we had a connection," he shook his head, raising his glass to me. Somehow, the action seemed snarky and bitter, and it left me feeling more conflicted than ever.

"Damon, we're drunk, alone, and out at a club on Christmas. We'd have a _connection_ with anyone," I forced myself to say, and for a reason I couldn't fathom, I regretted the words whole-heartedly as soon as they tumbled out of my mouth.

"Whatever…you know, I knew your sister was a bitch at heart, and now I've learned that you're just like her. Except, you not only surprised me, you kicked me when I'm down." Now, _that _hurt. His words cut through me like a knife…I'd been called names before, but no one had _ever_ dared to compare me to my sister that way. Just as I was going to try and come up with a witty response, he surprised me again by continuing to speak,

"I'd just like to know one thing. What the hell'd I _ever _do to you?" he slurred.

"You hurt the one pure thing in my life," I said softly. Noticing his eyes soften and fill with confusion, I continued.

"It was about two years ago, at some red carpet event. You were there, and I was too, with my six-year-old niece Maggie. She was a big fan of yours, having seen the only Disney movie you'd ever starred in, and coincidentally her favorite movie of all time, Enchantment. So, when she saw you that night, she was completely star-struck.

"She ran right up to you, hugged you, squealed, and introduced herself. You crushed her completely…you looked at her hard for about a minute before saying, "Piss off, kid," and then you walked off. When she ran to me crying, I swore I'd never forget it. I had to pay off three different magazines not to publish the story, and I'd never felt so disgusted in my life. Worse things happened later, of course, but that's irrelevant," I finished, remembering Maggie's face. I turned to him for his reaction, and he looked horrified.

"Oh…God, Elena. I remember that…and I can actually explain, really. That was October 7th, 2008..." he said, surprising me that he remembered such a small detail so clearly. I'd been under the impression that he'd never cared about anyone and especially not a little girl who had been a huge fan.

"Ten minutes before I'd arrived that day, I'd gotten a call. It was about my best friend, Lucy (she wasn't famous). They said she'd been on her way to the premiere with her little girl Anna. She was the same age as your niece, and they'd been in an accident. Both of them were killed on impact, and I was destroyed, but as usual, I had to pretend that everything was fine in my seemingly perfect life. What people never know is how fucked up my life really is, though.

"So when your niece came running up…I couldn't handle it…she reminded me of Anna, with her smile and how energetic she was…and I snapped. I've never regretted my actions so much, but I didn't even think about it until the next day, and I knew it would be impossible to ever make it up to her. Not to mention, the day before that had happened, my Uncle Zack was put in the ICU for another suicide attempt. I'm so sorry I was a dick to your niece, and no matter how much pain I was in, there was no excuse for me to take it out on a little girl." pain flashed through his beautiful blue eyes, and I swore I saw a single tear fall from one of them.

The only thing I was able to do was say, "I was so wrong about you." I found myself sliding back off of the barstool and into his arms, pressing my face into his leather jacket covered shoulder.

Damon slowly let his arms wrap around me too, almost cautious this time, and buried his face in my hair. And at that moment, I don't think I'd ever felt anything more _right_ in my life. Even though we were technically drunk strangers in a club on Christmas.

**A/N:** I have an epilogue chapter already written up, but I want to see how this is responded to before I go for it. Please review. By the way, the epilogue is about New Year's, so…let me know! I worked really hard on this, so if you don't like it, please go easy on me. I mean, tell me what was wrong with it, but say it nicely! (:

Thanks for reading,

**I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **

**PS: **I was thinking about changing my penname to something to do with TVD, preferrably Damon related. So if anyone has any ideas concerning that, please let me know and that would be awesome! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sooo…I decided to continue this **finally**. I can be REALLY bad about not updating, but only because I rarely find the right inspiration or motivation to. Which means, I barely get any reviews, even though I work really hard on these stories. Well…hopefully, you guys will catch on to my hints. Ahem…anywho, carry on with your reading, lovelies.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, because if I did…the irresistible chemistry between Damon and Elena would lead them to more than just slightly flirty, half-the-time-fighting, friends. ;)

Part 2: New Year's Eve

EPOV

As I drove through the all too familiar suburban neighborhood, I pointed out my old house and then kept driving down the street towards my brother's house.

"I can't believe someone as big and famous as you are grew up in such a small town like Mystic Falls, Virginia," Damon said, smirking.

"Well, we've all got to start somewhere, right? Where are you from, anyways?" I winked. Then, I parked in the driveway of a tannish-brown bricked house with crème stucco.

"Pretty house," he commented, gazing at it for a moment before his gaze slid back to me, "But I was from Florence, actually. I lived there until I was ten, and my mother became ill. My father knew she was dying, and he sent me to live in the States with my uncle. I never got to live there again."

I didn't want to see him upset, so I grabbed his face playfully, hoping to make the little frown he was wearing disappear.

"Now's not the time to talk about that, so we'll tuck that away for another day, okay? Honey-bunny, it's time to go face the music, so let's go!" I said faux-cheerfully. I crossed my fingers and _prayed_ that everything would work out. Did I mention that anytime pet names were used now, it was our little running joke?

"Too true, although I am glad we're here…because we're together," he told me, covering my hands, which were still resting on his face, with his own. It was amazing how well our relationship had blossomed so quickly. He kissed me chastely before we walked right up to the door and knocked.

Bonnie came to the door and I quickly attacked her with a hug, "BONNIE!"

"ELENA," she laughed, then she paused abruptly. "Would you like to explain to me what Damon Salvatore's business is on my doorstep?" she asked, pulling away from me with an upset expression.

Damon shifted awkwardly as he explained, "I came with Elena…because I really wanted to apologize to all of you about what happened 2 years ago…especially to Maggie. I have an explanation, but it might not really be something you'd want your daughter to know about."

Bonnie said nothing, simply choosing to look at me for confirmation of his story. I nodded, so she stepped aside so that he could come in. Just then, my brother walked by and saw me. I bulldozed toward him, yelling, "JER! It's been too long!"

He hugged me tight and picked me up, and I laughed as he put me down, feeling happiness bubble through me in a way it hadn't in a long time.

"Where's Maggie?" I asked, coming back over to stand by Damon, who looked nervous. I had already called Jeremy beforehand to tell him about Damon, and all he'd said was "Good, it's about time that ass swipe said he was sorry…although I never thought he would anyways."

"Oh, Damon…I'm sorry. I'm incredibly rude, this is Jeremy and Bonnie Gilbert, my brother and sister," I said, feeling awkward. Damon evidently felt even worse than I did because he just attempted a small smile and a little wave.

"Yeah, I was playing Guitar Hero with Maggie, to answer your earlier question, Elena. We just paused it though, so…" Jeremy paused, leading us into the rec-room.

"Maggie, look who came to see you!" Bonnie said, gesturing to me. Maggie automatically leaped into my arms, squeezing me so tightly that she hadn't even noticed Damon yet, who was hovering in the doorframe of the room.

"Aunt Elena, I have missed you _so_ mu-" she broke off, looking over my shoulder and noticing Damon for the first time. I let her down gently, kissing her forehead, as Damon said,

"Um, hey Maggie. I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute. Would that be okay?"

She sighed, staring at him with a Bonnie face if I had ever seen one. She was wary, yet completely shocked at the same time. Jer, Bonnie, and I exited the room quickly and discreetly to let them talk.

We talked for about fifteen minutes about Christmas, and Maggie's gifts and how she'd reacted when she saw what I had sent her. She loved the new clothes I bought her, along with her cute little Coach purse (I'd gotten Bonnie a matching bigger one), and her D & G sunglasses.

Then, Maggie and Damon appeared in the room, each wearing a cute smile on their faces.

**Maggie's POV:**

I had been right in the middle of playing "Eye of the Tiger" on Guitar Hero when the doorbell interrupted Daddy and me, so I sat waiting until the door to the rec-room opened again. As I was turning to the door, Mommy announced, "Maggie, look who came to see you!"

I leaped up from the couch, dropping the drumsticks, and hurled myself into my Aunt Elena's arms, squealing, "Aunt Elena, I have missed you _so_ mu-" I didn't even remember what I was about to say because, at that moment, my eyes locked on someone who I used to worship. The one and only _Damon Salvatore_ was standing right in front of me, and boy did he look nervous. Did he even remember how mean he was? I kept looking at him, wondering if he was really there, and barely noticed when Aunt Elena put me down and kissed my head.

"Um, hey Maggie. I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute. Would that be okay?" he asked me, and I wondered idly if I was imagining it, or if he really was acting shy. It was entirely different behavior than the last encounter I'd had with him, so I sighed, relenting. It was kind of scary for me, not to mention weird, that my idol would just show up with my aunt after yelling at me for no reason when I met him 2 years ago. And he was just acting so _different _and I wasn't entirely sure I could trust him.

I walked back over to the couch, barely noticing when Mommy, Daddy, and Aunt Elena left, and Damon sat down on the other side.

"Maggie, I wanted to apologize for being mean to you when you met me a long time ago. You don't have to forgive me, but I want to feel like I at least tried to say sorry because I really am. You have no idea how much I wish I could take it back like it never happened," he told me. I studied him, still feeling uneasy until I saw his face. I could tell that he really meant what he said. I was his number one fan, so I could always tell if he was acting or being serious when he talked to people like for interviews for Enchantment and stuff. He really meant it.

"Really? Why? I mean, um...why would it even matter to you now? It didn't for two years..." I said sadly, hoping I was wrong.

"It did...I just never thought there would ever be a chance for me to make it up to you, Maggie. I never thought I'd see you again, but I'm so glad that I did. I was mean to my biggest fan, and I think I lost her. Did I?" he asked, looking over at me, a shy smile on his face. I couldn't help the happy grin that lit up my own face, and I jumped off the couch and hugged him. It surprised him, but he hugged me back. When I pulled back, I felt like everything in my wildest dreams had come true in a single day.

"Okay so, what do you say Maggie? Friends?" he asked hopefully, and I beamed, nodding. And with that, we walked to the kitchen where everybody else was.

**Elena's POV:**

"Your _boyfriend_ is actually really nice, Aunt Elena," she beamed, and I mirrored her expression, trying to avoid eye-contact with Bonnie. Then, Damon came and made himself comfortable on my lap.

I groaned as he wiggled around; he had such a bony ass. Maggie giggled like it was the funniest thing she'd ever witnessed, so I gave in, wrapping my arms around him. At least it stopped him from wiggling around. This actually isn't too bad now, I thought, resting my hands on his washboard abs and my cheek against his back.

Then, Jeremy lunged out of his seat, startling everyone, "Sh-_crap_! It's almost five! I have to get the fireworks!" he said hastily, adding, "Oh, uh Damon, you wanna come pick out the good stuff? The girls never do!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes at us and I stuck my tongue out at him, then trying to watch Damon's response. He looked a little surprised to be included, but he smiled, answering,

"Sure, I'll go." With that, he finally got off of my lap, and I regained feeling in my thighs. I hadn't realized that he'd been cutting off my blood circulation, making me completely numb. I caught Jeremy's eye, mouthing "THANKS!" and he nodded, smirking as he bent down to give Bonnie a goodbye kiss.

Damon followed his lead, pecking my lips twice before following my brother out. I sighed in happiness, glad that everything was finally working out in my life. My unconscious smile grew as I watched Maggie dash back into the rec room to finish her game.

"You know, he's really different that I expected him to be, and _you're_ different with him too. This may be a new relationship for you, Elena, but this is not like when you were with Stefan. You guys were together for months and never had that…easiness, togetherness…that you have right now with Damon. It's completely different than I've ever seen you," Bonnie observed, reminding me of exactly why I loved her.

"Yeah, I know, and it's only been a WEEK today…but when we met, there was just this instant connection. The chemistry between us is _unbelievable_, and I really think we're going to last a long time," I admitted dreamily, flashing back to the night we met.

_Here's the situation…been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do…_The lyrics played in my head, and I remembered how he'd twirled me and the pulled me back in, closer to him than before. His eyes, framed by the mask the, did that sexy flashing thing that makes me melt. My flashback was interrupted by the doorbell, and I looked to Bonnie in confusion.

"Expecting more company?" I asked.

"Maybe…" she giggled, flashing a huge grin as she got up to get the door. I followed suit, curious.

She flung open the front door to reveal…none other than our other best friends, Caroline and Tyler.

"Care? Ty? What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised as I went to hug them.

"My uncle's doctors found a treatment that's going to give him a lot more time. They say he has at least 6 or 7 more years left, so he told us to come up here and visit," he explained, smiling.

"Yeah," Care smiled, nearly squeezing the life out of me, "I told Bon we wanted to surprise you and Maggie, so SURPRISE!" Bonnie laughed, ushering them inside and closing the door.

"Well, it's GREAT to see you guys again…and Ty…that's really good news. I'm so glad," I said with a smile. He nodded, grinning. Just as I was letting go of Tyler, the door burst open again. Jeremy entered, carrying two brown sacks, and Damon followed, carrying some as well.

"Who's this hugging all over my girl?" he asked, only half-joking. My eyes darted to Caroline, whose jaw dropped.

"Your _what_?" she swiveled around to me, "_Damon Salvatore_, Elena? _This_ is the 'shocking, but stunning new Hollywood mystery couple' all the tabloids have been mooning over this week? You. Bonnie. Kitchen. _Now_," she said, her voice nearly a low growl. I winced, thinking that this was the sort of reaction I had expected from Bonnie. I glanced quickly at Damon, who had very nearly dropped the bags he'd been holding out of shock at Caroline's melodramatic reaction.

"Heeey, Blondie…maybe have a drink and calm down. We're all friends here tonight…and Maggie's in the next room," he said, trying to keep the peace. Tyler, who had remained quiet through Caroline's explosion, now glared at Damon for the "Blondie" comment. Caroline shot daggers at him too, ignoring him and dragging us by the arms to the kitchen.

"What. The. _Hell_?" she whisper-yelled at me.

"Care…maybe you _should _have a drink and calm down…" Bonnie suggested tentatively.

"And why are YOU okay with this? I mean…he…Maggie…ugh. _Elena_, are you out of your damn mind?" she screeched, turning from Bonnie to me. Then, she did something she hadn't thought she'd needed to do since high school: she slapped me. Hard.

"OW! Forbes, what the hell was that for?" I said, touching my stinging cheek. Damon rushed into the kitchen, coming to my side immediately.

"You SLAPPED her?" he said menacingly, holding my face in his hands gently. His eyes blazed with anger at Caroline, and then softened as he kissed my red cheek. He sighed, putting an arm around me, and turned back to meet Caroline's gaze. Well, glare.

"I heard what you said, Caroline…and I think it's time that I explained everything," he said. She narrowed her eyes, and Bonnie nodded because she too wanted to know what was going on, but she also wanted Care to give him a chance, and I was still in shock at how calm she was being compared to Care.

"That day…when I was…mean to Maggie…I'd just found out, on my way to the event, that I'd lost my best friend and her little girl in a terrible car accident. Anna…was just about the same age as Maggie, and I just…snapped. Also…the day before that, my uncle had been put in the ICU after another suicide attempt. I already talked to Maggie, and I apologized…and we're okay. I didn't even have to tell her any of the gory details. Do you understand?" he said, his voice now resigned and dulled. Caroline and Bonnie just blinked in shock.

"I…I'm so sorry…" Caroline stuttered, still in shock.

"Don't apologize to me…apologize to my girlfriend for _slapping her_," he said, turning back to me. I was amazed at his protectiveness of me so early on in our relationship, and also at how I tingled from head to toe when he called me his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Elly…" she said, using a very old nickname as she gave me an apologetic hug. I laughed, pulling Bonnie in for a group hug.

"I feel left out, _baby_," Damon pouted, stopping to wink at me as he mentioned the meaningful pet-name. Noticing how adorable his pout was, I let go of my friends and pulled him into my arms, and rolling my eyes as they not-so-subtly left the room.

"All better now, sexy?" I giggled, my arms around his neck. I started to pull away teasingly, and his grip tightened as he replied,

"Not quite, baby. How about we relive part of our oh-so-memorable Christmas-Encounter." His eyes glittered as he started leading me into a dance, humming "Tonight" as he went.

With him, I didn't even care how silly it was that I was dancing around in Bon and Jer's kitchen with no real music. As he twirled me and pulled me back in, he leaned in close and pressed his lips to mine.

"Ew…you guys! That's gross…but Daddy said it's time to start fireworks, so come on Aunt Elena…you too, Damon!" Maggie said, bursting into the room.

Damon groaned, pulling away; I giggled and smacked his ass, earning myself a flicker in his eyes as I pranced out of the kitchen with my niece. I walked outside into the front yard, where Jeremy and Tyler were setting up some of the fireworks, with Maggie shadowing behind them excitedly.

There were three chairs set up, two of which were already occupied by Care and Bon. I quickly headed to the other one, intending to claim it before anyone else did, but before I could sit down, I was hauled up into the air and Damon stole the char, pulling me into to his as I squealed in surprise. Quickly recovering, I turned in his lap to look at him, smirking as I said,

"Oh I guess it's my turn, then." I continued smirking as I wiggled around, making myself comfortable with added exaggeration just for his benefit.

"You know, your ass isn't actually that bony. Thank _God_ for that dancing career of yours that keeps you so toned," he said playfully. I cursed under my breath at that, and proceeded to ignore him.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I called out, knowing that someone out here would have an answer.

"They went on that cruise to Mexico finally. They always work too hard, and we _finally_ got them to take their much needed break. Uh…well, what about erm…Isobel and Katherine…what are they…up to?" Bonnie answered, finishing off distastefully.

"Well, not like I actually try to even keep up with my piece-of-shit mother or whore-sister…you know you guys are my only real family, and that's the way it's always been and always will be," I said firmly.

"But you and Katherine have the same job…how do you manage NOT to keep up with her?" Damon asked, clueless. I paused, watching as Jeremy helped Maggie shoot a Roman Candle, while Bonnie clapped for each shot, before I started to answer. Then, before I could, Caroline intervened.

"Let's just say Elena tries VERY hard to avoid her sister during the day…since dancing _is_ her day-job after all. As for her night job, well," she laughed drily, "I'll just say that if she went blonde…she'd be ole' Hugh Heffner's favorite at the mansion." Bonnie and I snickered in surprise, and Damon's mouth hung open at her quip.

"Is it bad that it doesn't surprise me all that much that you said that?" he asked. Caroline chuckled, patting his shoulder, and he continued, "I knew she was bad…I just didn't know she was that bad. I mean…after all the times I've seen her get hammered and try to hit on me…I guess I should have known."

Bonnie, Caroline, and I just shared a look before turning back to look at him, nodding at him collectively. We left it at that then, all of us turning back to enjoy the fireworks as they lit up the night.

Then, it was finally time to set up the grand finale, so Damon got up to help Jeremy and Tyler set it up. With him gone, Caroline finally looked at me, and I knew it was her opportunity to give me the verdict of her final approval or disapproval.

"You guys are…actually really cute together. No wonder Hollywood's going crazy; I can see it now…you're the new Super Couple. After one day, if _I _can see it…imagine how much you guys are really going to get it now from paparazzi! First, they're going to come up with some couple name like…_Elamon_ or…OOH! I got it! _Delena_. And then, before you know it…everyone's going to want you to do movies together or music videos…interviews, you name it. You guys are seriously going to be HUGE," she said, her tone almost spastic.

I had to laugh, despite thinking that she could be right, and I saw Bonnie double over laughing. Then, the match lit and Jeremy, Tyler, Damon, and Maggie all ran back to us to see it better (and for safety). Bonnie stood up, and Jeremy held Maggie with her, and Care and I got up to do the same with our boyfriends. Damon wrapped me in his arms as we watched the beautiful fireworks shoot into the sky…and I barely heard the booming, or the countdown that I myself was participating in. Everything was just muffled as the fireworks exploded, until I heard everyone (including my own voice) yell,

"Happy New Year!"

Damon kissed me before I had a chance to think, fireworks still popping off in the background, and I knew somehow that the other couples were doing the same…starting off the new year with the same tradition.

"EW! Do _all_ of you have to do that?" Maggie whined. Everyone broke away from each other, laughing at the eight-year-old. I smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in a long while, thinking to myself that this might be the best New Year I'd ever had, because looking into Damon's eyes, my life was complete…my heart whole. And I knew that this was only the beginning.

**A/N: **Okay so…The End. Well, I hope you enjoyed this two-shot…and I apologize to all who read the first part and had to wait FOREVER for me to finish this part. D: I know, I totally suck. But guess what, maybe one day…if I get the chance, I will totally re-do this plot and embellish it, making it a full-blown story…or at least a MINI-story. Anyways…I really hope you liked this…because I worked really hard trying to get this JUST right before I posted it, and I hope you'll leave me a review! Favorites are still welcome…but I'd rather read your exact thoughts on it instead. :) Thanks so much for taking the time to read this…I hope it was worth it!

**~Damon'sHumanity**


End file.
